Wintermist
Appearance Description Wintermist is the daughter of Barkstar and Cloudfern. She grew up in the now disbanded ShadowClan, and she never really got to know her parents due to the clan disbanding before she reached apprentice age. She was adopted by her maternal aunt, Greyheart, and her mate Boulder, while they were raising their three kits, Singekit, Mistkit, and Cinderkit. While Winterpaw and Boulder were out hunting one day, an abrupt snow storm struck, forcing them into hiding for hours. When they returned to their camp they found Greyheart's, Mistkit's, and Cinderkit's bodies burried beneath layers of snow, and they never found Singekit's. After Winterpaw and Boulder parted ways, Winterpaw took the warrior suffix 'Mist' in honor of her lost cousin. Wintermist made two friends during her travels, Goldenspark and Silvermist, and they all decided to join Craneclan. There, Goldenspark found a mate in a different clan and left the Clan, and Silvermist simply left because she didnt feel at home, leaving Wintermist alone. Wintermist initially joined Craneclan as the Medicine Cat, where she became close friends with [[Tallstar|'Tallshadow']], Pebblestar, and Cedarpelt, who when first meeting her was not too fond of her. Shadepaw soon joined the clan and was appointed as Wintermist's apprentice, and after a while he gained his name, Shadestream. Shadestream had approached Wintermist one night with a small kit, explaining how he had mated with a rogue who had died giving birth to the kit. He begged her to play it off as hers so that he wouldnt get into trouble. Wintermist had agreed and claimed the orphaned kit as her own, becoming mates with Shadestream so that the kit felt it had two parents. Wintermist had named the kit Cinderkit in honor of her other deceased cousin and raised the kit as if it was her own. She grew to gain the name Cinderheart. Ultimately, Wintermist's cause of death was her being driven off a cliff by rogues. Colours = Main Fur = Eyes = Ears/nose/paws Personality Positive Traits - '''Caring, Big-Hearted, Extrovert '''Neutral Traits - '''Moralistic, Maternal, Proud '''Negative Traits - '''Anxious, Clumsy, Hesitant '''Statistics Kin Members Father — '''Barkstar '''Mother — '''Cloudfern '''Brothers — '''N/A '''Sisters — '''N/A '''Mate — '''N/A '''Daughters — '''Samea, Cinderheart (adopted), Shadowstorm, Irisleap '''Sons — '''Barkface '''Aunts — '''Greyheart '''Uncles — '''Boulder '''Grandchildren — '''N/A '''Grandfathers — '''Unknown '''Grandmothers — '''Unknown '''Other Relationships 'T'allstar// | | | | | // "Tallstar was a great leader and an even greater friend. We had many laughs together!" 'P'ebbletail// | | | | | // "Pebbletail made a great leader, but she was unhappy as leader so I respect her choice. She was an amazing friend!" 'C'edarpelt// | | | // "We became great friends! I miss her, I wish she would have stayed in CraneClan for a little bit longer." 'S'hadestream// | | | // "Although we may not have gotten along at times, he was a great guy. I'm honored that he chose me of all cats to be the foster mother of Cinderheart." 'C'inderheart// | | | | // "Im so proud of her, she grew into an amazing she-cat." 'F'erretfall// | | | // "She was a handful at times, but for the most part I had a pleasant expirience being her mentor." Category:Original Character Category:Medicine Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deceased